This invention relates to liquid detergents and fabric softeners and the packaging thereof.
Liquid detergents and fabric softeners are packaged and sold in quantities sufficient for multiple uses or washing loads, i.e., generally for household use where numerous washings take place (volume use of liquid detergents and fabric softeners is roughly equal on a volume basis). The cost of packaging, with molded containers and screw caps suitable for retaining such significant amounts of detergent or fabric softener liquids, is a significant portion of the total cost of the detergent. Though solid detergents are available in small tear open packets there are no similar packages of liquid detergents despite the popularity of such liquid detergents for use in Laundromats and by singles without families where the number of wash loads is usually minimal.
Generally, with deviations in scale, the cost of providing similar, smaller containers with lesser mounts of detergent liquids is normally greater on a proportional basis, especially since liquids are more difficult to package and contain. More economical tear open packets of liquid detergent would be significantly larger than equivalent powder detergent packages (about 3-4 fluid ounces of liquid detergent or fabric softeners are generally required for a single wash load) and would require tougher and leak resistant containment materials, which by this very requirement, are difficult and very inconvenient to tear open especially without accidental spillage. Accordingly, it has not been considered economically feasible to provide packages with single use amounts of liquid detergents or fabric softeners.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method and container for the economical containment of small amounts of a liquid detergent or fabric softener, sufficient for an average single use, in a non-closable, non-storable, non-reusable economical container which is resistant to accidental spillage but which is readily openable for use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide said single use amount of detergent and fabric softener is a container suitable for use in a vending machine for use in commercial Laundromats.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a convenient packaged form for liquid detergent or fabric softener which requires no measuring or other handling.
Generally the present invention comprises a method and container package for conveniently packaging single use amounts of a liquid detergent or fabric softener in a non-re-closable, non-reusable, non-storable container, comprising the steps of:
a) thermoforming a self-standing container with an open well, of a size sufficient to contain enough liquid detergent or fabric softener sufficient for a single average wash load, said container being formed from a thermoplastic material (e.g., polypropylene, polyethylene, polystyrene and the like), with said well having an opening, completely peripherally bounded with a peripheral outwardly extending short ledge;
b) filling the container with an amount of liquid detergent or fabric softener sufficient only for about a single average wash load;
c) placing a cover sheet of a heat sealable material on the ledge around the opening of the well and enclosingly across the opening of the well and fully heat sealing the cover sheet to sealingly enclose the liquid within said container, wherein said cover sheet is congruently sized to the areal dimensions of the opening of the well and the ledge therearound, and wherein a portion of the cover sheet is manually accessible for gripping in peeling off the cover sheet from the container when the detergent or fabric softener is to be used,
wherein the heat seal is of sufficient tensile strength to resist accidental opening of the container but wherein the heat seal has a low peel strength for facilitated peeling removal of the cover sheet without jerking or the leaving of a remaining residue.
The cover sheet is preferably a thin metal foil such as of aluminum and is preferably pre-printed with manufacturer identification, trademark(s), and usage instructions. The metal is dimensioned to provide sufficient retaining strength for the contained liquids even under jostling shipping and handling conditions. A cover sheet of the same material as the container is to be avoided since the heat seal is more of a material weld and is difficult to separate, especially without leaving a torn residue.
Cost of the individual-use packaging of the present invention which is non-reusable and non-storable is significantly lower than the cost of packaging for liquid detergent or fabric softeners as currently utilized even on a very favorable proportional basis by a factor of at least 5 to 1.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more evident from the following discussion and drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is a partial sectioned side view of a container made in accordance with the present invention with a cover sheet being placed thereon;
FIG. 2 is a top view of the open container of FIG. 1; and
FIG. 3 is the container of FIG. 1, having been sealed by the cover sheet and filled with liquid detergent, as it is being opened.